The Love Ray
by Axis22
Summary: What happens when someone makes a device that makes someone fall in love with the first person they see? What happens when that device accidently misfires? What happens when it hits a bunch of your friends? Lame summery I know. rated T for slight violence and some references. Now slightly with better grammar
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first fanfic so please be gentle**

**It takes place the summer after the show so most of the gang is 13 or 12**

**I may or may not make a sequel (or several) depending on how this one goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Danville as a young inventor named Phineas Flynn was working on another one of his big ideas like he does every summer day. The only difference was that his stepbrother Ferb was not with him. Ferb left to go to the mall so that he could meet up with Vanessa, leaving Phineas to work on today's project by himself. He was about finished when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"What'cha'doin'?" asked a cheerful Isabella as she walked into the back yard.

Phineas looked up from his project and smiled "Hi Isabella, I'm just working on the new performance enhancer suite" Over the past few months Phineas's voice had gotten deeper and he had also gotten slightly taller.

"OK, where's Ferb?" she asked hoping that she would be able to be alone with Phineas. Isabella had also appeared to be growing a little, but not so much taller as (slightly) curvier. But of course Phineas hadn't noticed this.

"Ferb went to the mall to hang out with Vanessa, he should be back sometime late afternoon" Phineas replied turning back to the suite.

Isabella suddenly got very cheerful "so it's just us?"

Phineas finished the suite and turned to Isabella "Well for now ya, but Erick asked if he can get some help with his latest invention"

Isabella's joy was suddenly replaced by fear. Erick was an inventor like Phineas and Ferb but some of the things he built had a habit of going wrong in a very bad way. He also wasn't as good as them at breaking the laws of physics.

"Um Phineas, you do remember what happened the last time you helped him with one of his inventions right?" Isabella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh come on we found Buford" both Phineas and Isabella looked to great the brown/dark red haired boy that was walking into the back yard "you know eventually" he quickly added. Erick was tall, had thin glasses, and always wore cargo pants with a green tee-shirt.

"And what about Baljeet?" Asked a very annoyed Isabella.

Erick was quick to reply "Ok A. I found him this morning and B. I was not the one who 'accidently' hit the launch button when he was inspecting the cannons pressure"

Isabella just crossed her arms and looked away. She had become extremely clumsy and accident prone since only 4 months ago and was not happy about it. During the incident in question Erick made a canon to launch people to distant places but before they could test it Buford had jumped in and launched himself to no one knew were. So Baljeet went to check the pressure to find out how far Buford would have traveled. However due to a designed flaw the pressure gage was located in the cockpit and the launch button was located both inside the cockpit and on the outer control panel. So long story short Isabella arrived walked over and rested her hand on the control panel not realizing she just hit the launch button.

"So anyway, Phineas I would like you to look at this for me and see if you can get it working" Erick asked handing a remote like device to Phineas.

Phineas looked over the device rather curiously "what is it supposed to do?" Phineas asked looking over the wiring.

Erick took of his glasses and started to clean them while he spoke "Well remember when you told me that last February people were very sad because no one could get a date for Valentine's Day?" Phineas nodded "well this device is supposed to make whoever it hits fall in love with the next person they see that is of the opposite gender." Isabella quickly looked up on hearing the last sentence "I've got most of the mechanical stuff worked out but I just can't get it to fire"

Phineas quickly fiddled around with some of the wiring, handed the remote back to Erick and said "The battery wasn't connected"

Erick hit himself in the head, took the remote, and set it down on the workbench that Phineas was using to work on his performance enhancer suite "so what's this you're working on?" Erick asked referring to the super suit. Phineas picked up the suit put it on and started to explain it to Erick. Isabella however was paying more attention to the remote that Phineas had just fixed.

_'If I use this on Phineas then he'll fall in love with me' _Isabella thought to herself. She slowly walked over to the work bench and picked up the remote and started to walk towards Phineas. Her mind was at war with thoughts of _'do it'_ and _'don't do it'_ eventually the moral side won and she decided that it wasn't right and it wouldn't be the Phineas Flynn that she fell in love with. She began to walk back to the bench to put the remote back, but as she started walking she tripped. The remote flew out of her hands, hit the bench, and fired off a beam. As the beam fired both Phineas and Erick looked at what happened only to notice that the beam was headed in their direction. As it got nearer and nearer neither could react nor get out of the way. But lucky for them the beam just sailed in between them into town.

"I so hope that doesn't hit anyone" said a very surprised and worried Erick.

* * *

**So there you have it the first chapter of my first story (short I know) I hope you enjoyed it and I will get to work on the second chapter as soon as I can. (Can't promise it will be soon, I have school)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say here**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on Maple Drive.

The fireside girls of troop 46231 were happily marching along on their way to Phineas and Ferb's house. Isabella had told them to meet her there so that they could work on their super advanced tracking patch. It wasn't long before a beam came out of nowhere and struck the whole group. Every one of them looked around nervously for a second then just shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

Back at Phineas and Ferb's back yard

Erick just stood there watching as the beam sailed off, while Phineas had rushed over to help Isabella

"Are you alright?" Phineas asked as he kneeled down beside her

Isabella groaned as she slowly got to her knees "ya I'm fine"

Phineas helped her to her feet while Erick just continued to look of in the distance

"Oh . . . that's not good" Erick finally said after a minute of staring. "That's not good, that's not good, that's not good" he repeated to himself.

Phineas walked over to Erick who was now pacing frantically "What's wrong?" he asked.

Erick stopped pacing and looked at Phineas "I just remembered the real problem I was having with the love ray"

"You mean it wasn't the battery not being connected?" Phineas asked a look of worry starting to creep to his face.

"No I disconnected the battery so that it wouldn't accidently hit someone." Both Phineas and Isabella looked at Erick confused about what he was talking about "OK let me start from the beginning. After I finished building the love ray I decided to run some tests. What I found is that if you were hit with the ray then not only would you fall in love with the next person you see that is of the opposite gender, but you would become completely obsessed over them" Erick said as he started to bite his bottom lip and look at the ground.

Both Phineas and Isabella looked shocked to hear the news "hold on a second how on earth did you forget something that important?" Isabella asked.

Erick looked back to Phineas and Isabella feeling embarrassed "well you remember when I built that memory erasing machine?" Both Phineas and Isabella shook their heads "well neither do I but apparently I did, and also I made it temporary at some point so it would only keep your memory erased for 24 hours but never managed to fix a problem with random misfires. I think the rest is . . . self-explanatory" Erick quickly took out a note book and wrote something down only to stare at it and sigh "you know to this day I have no idea why I keep forgetting to unplug that thing."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Isabella asked

Erick just stood there thinking, then Phineas spoke "maybe we can modify that tracker that Erick asked Ferb and I to fix up so that it can track who's been affected by the love ray"

Erick looked back up at Phineas "OK shouldn't take more than a minute or two. I mean that thing was supposed to track anything right?" Erick quickly ran into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"It's on Ferb's work bench" Phineas shouted as Erick Was closing the sliding glass door.

It was not 5 minutes before Phineas and Isabella heard the gate open and noticed the fireside girls walking into the backyard.

Adyson was the first to speak "hay Isabella, remember today we were supposed to help the others get their. . ." her voice slowed down as she (and every other fireside girl) started to stare at Phineas.

"Oh that right" Isabella started "we were all supposed to work on our super advanced tracking patch today.'

"Super advanced?" Phineas questioned.

"ya it's a step above advanced, actually the only two who have it in the entire try state area are me and Adyson" Isabella said proudly.

"Wow I'm impressed, hay wait a second, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas exclaimed. He turned his attention to the fireside girls "We need to track down someone who was hit by a love ray and we have no idea on where to start" he turned his attention back to Isabella "think that would be an appropriate task for getting the super advanced tracking patch?"But Isabella did not answer; she just motioned for Phineas to turn around. As he did he noticed that all the fireside girls just stared at him as if they were in a dream. "Are you all OK?" Phineas asked starting to get worried.

It was at that point that Erick opened the sliding glass door and walked into the back yard his eyes fixed on a device he had in his hands "OK so I've managed to set this to track people affected by the love ray and as it would appear that it hit 6 people, all appear to be female most of them in their early teens, they also appear to be vary vary close so we need to be . . ." Erick voice died down as he looked up to see the 6 fireside girls all staring at Phineas as if they were looking at a bunch of puppy's.

Phineas's head turned to look at Erick. A look of mortal terror quickly found its way to his face "What?" Phineas asked fear obviously present in his voice. The fireside girls started to walk toward Phineas causing him to step back a bit. They only approached faster. Realizing the situation Phineas turned around and started running grateful that he was still wearing the super suit. As he jumped over the fence in a single jump the fireside girls gave chase. Ginger, Katie, and Holly followed him over the fence, Gretchen and Milly ran through the gate, while Adyson grabbed the love ray then followed by climbing the fence. Isabella was about to follow through the gate so she could help Phineas but as she turned around to start running she ran into the tree and fell on her back griping her head in pain.

Erick just stood there staring at the fence Phineas jumped over "you know for once, I'm glad I'm not Phineas right now"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2 hope you like it (still short I know but I think it's good). And don't worry Isabella will be just fine.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. How long do I have to keep saying this?**

* * *

Phineas was running through backyards, jumping over fences, and running along rooftops trying to escape the fireside girls. As he reached town he slowly came to a stop and rested next to a building. _'I think I lost them'_ he thought to himself. Much to his dismay 3 of the 6 fireside girls (Ginger, Katie, and Holly) had quickly caught up to him "you have got to be kidding me!" Phineas shouted as he started to run again. "I have got to find a place to hide" Phineas was looking around desperately for a place to hide until after 20 minutes he finally found a place that would get them off his tail. "The mall! Yes there are plenty of places to hide in there"

* * *

Back at Phineas and Ferb's back yard

Isabella was sitting on the ground still in pain from running into the tree "Yo Isabella, if your done running into trees then I need to ask you a question" Isabella just glared at Erick with the most venomous stare she could muster.

"I didn't mean to run into the tree idiot I just didn't see it when I turned around" Erick just rolled his eyes.

"Meanwhile back at something important, I need to know where to find Ferb. Adyson took the love ray and without it I can't find a way to reverse the effects"

"Thus leaving Ferb as the only one who isn't preoccupied who can fix this problem" Isabella finished.

"You catch on quick; I can see why you're the leader of the fireside girls" Erick complimented. "So where is he?"

Isabella brushed herself off "Phineas said he is at the mall with Vanessa"

"Good I'll call him to see what he can do; you contact everyone else to see if they can slow down the crazed fireside girls"

"Crazed? It can't be that bad can it? All you said was obsessed" Isabella started to get worried again

Erick sighed "Obsessed is a word I rarely use" He looked back to Isabella "the last person I described as obsessed was probably Irving"

Isabella turned to start running out the gate (again) but before she could make it she tripped over Perry "Oh there you are Perry" Erick said about burst into laughter. "Wow when did you turn into such a kluts?"

"I wasn't always this clumsy" Isabella hissed getting back up.

"That's not really the point now is it? Even if there was a point at witch you weren't such a kluts then that doesn't change the fact that in your current condition you wouldn't last 5 minutes against 4 of those girls, and not 5 seconds against the other 2" Erick lectured.

Isabella just looked away in embarrassment and anger "I assume you're talking about Adyson and Gretchen"

"Mostly Adyson but ya"

Isabella looked back to Erick and glared "I know how to handle myself thank you very much" and without another word she ran towards the gate running into the work bench knocking it over as she fell to the ground. "I meant to do that" she said as she got back up and continued to run out of the back yard.

Erick just cringed at the sight of Isabella falling over the work bench, but he just let the feeling pass as he pulled out a GPS and hooked it up to his tracker "OK Just set this to track Phineas's supper suit and those affected by the love ray and . . ." without another second he got results Phineas was headed towards the mall and all the fireside girls were hot on his tail. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

_Erick: Phineas being chased by 6 crazed fireside girls. Need help stopping them. His current location at the Googolplex Mall_

_Sent to: Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving_

_Erick: Cant reverse the effects of this device need help. _(With blueprints of the love ray)

_Sent to: Ferb_

_Ferb: on it._

_Baljeet: he would be so lucky._

_Buford: Im guesing by the numbr grly aint one of thm._

**(I know half of that is misspelled but it is Buford)**

_Django: OK_

_Irving did not respond_

"Well glad that's taken care of" Erick hooked the tracker (which was still hooked up to the GPS) up to his phone and sent the GPS tracker function to, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, and Isabella "I must remember to ask Ferb how he managed to get this thing to be so versatile." he looked around the yard a few times noticing a sudden lack of semi aquatic, egg laying mammals "hay where's Perry?"

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 3**

**Wow these just keep getting shorter don't they. Well I'll try and work on it.**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the great reviews. As a thank you I decided to finish and post an extra chapter today. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. (Like that's going to change)**

* * *

Phineas's plan was working better than expected he managed to get in the mall and avoid all the fireside girls with the greatest of ease using his super suit _'wow if this keep up then I should be able to stall until I can figure a way out of this situation' _Phineas thought to himself. But things weren't going to be good for very long because before he could make his next move he heard a beeping noise coming from his suit. "Oh come on what with this thing" his eyes widened with fear as he noticed that in his escape he had used up 85% of the suits power. "And just when things were starting to look up" he began turning the suit to passive mode and taking it off knowing that if he was stuck in the suit when it hit 0% he wouldn't be able to move. Much to his dismay both the suits straps and zipper had broken, not only that but do to a programming error the suit would not go into passive mode. "I guess that's what I get for working on something without Ferb." Phineas quickly pulled out a calculator and did some calculations "OK so if my math is correct then I should have about 4 hours if I don't push this thing" he looked at the clock to find out it was noon "so I will assume that 4:00 is my zero hour and every time I use this that time will get closer." Phineas put the calculator away and started to think of a plan. "I need to find Ferb."

* * *

Unknown to Phineas someone else was forming a plan, and that someone was Adyson Sweetwater. _'so this is the thing that made all of us fall in love with Phineas' _Adyson thought to herself while looking at the remote _'now sure I can use this to get Phineas to fall in love with me, but maybe I can use it for something else.'_ An evil grin spread its way across her face as she plotted a way to make Phineas hers. But as she was plotting she noticed a familiar group of boys sitting at a table having a discussion. Wanting to stay one step ahead of the group of people who were obviously going to try to stop her she decided to listen in from a safe hiding spot.

* * *

"Alright is everyone here?" Erick asked as he looked at every one sitting at the table. "Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving . . . where's Django?"

"Here I am" said a very existed Django as he ran to the table.

"Good every one's here, so you all remember why I called you right" Erick asked addressing the group.

"ya, one of your inventions messed up again and now we have to help fix it." Buford mocked.

"For your information this time it's not my fault, Isabella was the one who dropped the love ray causing it to shoot out into the street hitting the fireside girls" Erick retorted. "And this wouldn't be the first time that someone fired one of my inventions cousing problems for everyone."

Buford was taken aback "what'ya lookin at me for"

Erick glared at him "you know damn well what I'm talking about. Why did you even want to go to Parris in the first place?"

"Can we just get back to the problem at hand please?" Baljeet asked a little annoyed.

Erick just cleared his throat "Baljeet's right we need to help Phineas so everyone listen up because we don't have much time and I don't want to have to go over this a second time. As you all know 6 of the 7 members of fireside girls troop 46231 have been hit by the love ray and have fallen in love with Phineas"

"so then that means that all 7 of them are now in love with him correct?" Django asked jokingly

"Ignoring that last statement, we all need to work together to make sure that all **6** girls affected by the ray snap out of there obsession. Now Ferb has done some research on the love ray and has found 3 ways to snap one of them out of it" Erick directed everyone's attention to Ferb

"Alright the first way is to hit the subject back to normal is to use this unlove ray" Ferb held up another remote "however I was only able to make one based on what I had on hand so we can't all have one. The next two ways will only work if the subject has not been affected for more than 12 hours, either subject them to immense mental pain, or make them really really angry"

Every ones attention shifted back to Erick as he started to talk "Ok so I recommend we split up and each take care of one of the girls"

"I think I can handle Ginger" Baljeet said nervously

"Then I guess I'll take care of Holly" said Irving

"Then it looks like I'm taken care of Gretchen" Buford said as he stood up.

"No offence Buford, but I think Ferb is better suited to handle Gretchen" Erick replied

"Fine then I'll take Milly, that's going to be too easy"

"Good then Ill handle Katie" said Erick

All the color started to fade from Django face "then that leaves me with Adyson"

Adyson smirked from her hiding spot knowing how easy it would be to outsmart Django.

"Alright now I think that Irving should start out with the unlove ray since he's the least . . ." Erick quickly looked over to Irving

"Talented?" Buford asked

"ya lets go with that, so you all have your assignments and the tracker app should upload to your phones in about 5 minutes until witch time I can't use the original tracker again, I also sent it Isabella who is going to try to find Phineas so that she can . . " Erick paused for a second "_attempt _to protect Phineas" Every one let out a silent chuckle as Erick stressed the word attempt. "so you all have you're assignments let's go go GO"

They all broke apart and headed in their separate directions.

When Adyson got out of her hiding spot another evil grin spread across her face "I know what I'm going to do today" she whispered

* * *

**Oooo cryptic I wonder what's going to happen next (not really since I know what's going to happen next). Well that over with thank again for the reviews.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update this story lately; I've just been in a huge funk. But now I'm better and ready to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

Adyson was leaning against a wall waiting for a certain brown headed boy to find her. It wasn't long before she saw him walking around a corner looking down at his cell phone. "Ok she should be somewhere around…" Django was quickly interrupted by Adyson taking both his arms and pressing them against a wall. "Adyson what are you doing?" but she didn't answer.

Adyson put her face close to his and whispered "close your eyes Django" and slowly he did. It was only a moment later kneed Django between his legs causing his voice to raise several octaves as he fell to the ground in the fetal position and started to squeal in agony. "You're such a sap" Adyson said walking away with Django's cell phone. "This should help me stay one step ahead of the others. O I lucked out it tracks Phineas to"

* * *

Erick was sitting on a bench debating on whether or not he wanted to follow through with his plan. _'the last time I used this I had to be hospitalized' _ he thought to himself. He was holding a device in his hands that would surly snap Katie out of her love trines, but it had some very extreme risks. "There's no other way I suppose" Erick stood up pulled out his tracker and started to locate Katie. His eyes widened as he noticed how close she was to Phineas "I'd better get moving" he started running to Katie and when he saw her he took a deep breath and began to speak "Yo Katie" he shouted. She turned around obviously not happy to see him. As she turned around Erick took another deep breath, aimed the device at her, fired, and then started running when he saw it take effect.

"Well that was weird" she said "O well time to find Phineas" then continued to look for Phineas. When she finally spotted him her heart skipped a beat "there you are" she said hugging him from behind. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Phineas" Phineas turned around to look at who was hugging him only to be shocked at her appearance.

"Katie… is that… you?" he asked slowly.

"Of course it's me silly. Who else would it be? I mean we both know that I'm the only one for you" Katie said smiling ear to ear. Phineas tried to speak but Katie just put her finger on his mouth and whispered "not yet" she warped her hand around the back of his neck and started to wispier again "Oh Phineas tell me the words that every girl wants to hear"

Phineas looked shocked then slowly choked something out.

"What was that Phineas?" she said bringing her head closer to his.

Phineas slowly pulled his head back "I said your hair… … … is purple"

Katie's face just went blank. She grabbed some of her hair's and brought them to where she could see them and sure enough they were purple. Her blank expressions slowly turned to rage as she let go of Phineas "ERICK!" she shouted loud enough to make the whole floor tremble. She stormed off leaving Phineas in shock at the outburst that had just occurred.

* * *

"And thus the countdown to the end of my life has started" Erick said at the counter to Mr. slushy Dawg "so what do you recommend as a last meal?"

"Well if I had to chose. I would say the classic Slushy Dawg" Jeremy said from behind the counter.

"Ok then, give me the combo. O and if you see Phineas give him this for me" Erick gave Jeremy the tracker that was currently tracking all the fireside girls knowing that it would no longer be safe on his person. After that he quickly got his meal, walked over to a table, sat down, and started eating. Katie quickly found him stomping her feet as she walked over to him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!" she shouted

"I changed its color using my hair color transfer device" Erick said, his attention still fixed on his meal. Katie grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him away "NOOOO my last meal!" Erick shouted. Erick looked at Katie's eyes knowing that a side effect of the love ray was the whites of the subject's eyes gained a pink hew. And although she was very pissed off right now Katie had no pink in her eyes. "one down" he said as he was dragged off to what would surely be certain doom.

* * *

**And another chapter is finished. Wow that took longer than expected.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must apologize I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. The last chapter and the next few don't all take place one after another. Some take place simultaneously or end a little after the previous one did. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

Baljeet was pacing around "What was I thinking! How on earth am I supposed to… what am even supposed to do! I don't know how to get a girl mad, the only way I know how to subject someone to mental pain is to lecture them on math and even if I could get her to listen to me Ginger is good at math" Baljeet kept running ideas through his head utill a high pitched squeal broke his concentration "someone is in need of help" he said trying to avoid his current problem. As he rounded a corner he saw Django on the floor in the fetal position grasping the area between his legs "what happened to you?"

"Adyson happened" Django said, his voice still a little high "she took me by surprise"

Baljeet closed his left eye a little and tilted his head "she took you by surprise and got that close to you?"

Django's face turned red (well more red but you get the idea) "just help me get to that bench."

_5 minutes later_

"I think I'm starting to get feeling back" Djang said

"I don't get it why would Adyson attack you?" Baljeet asked

Django started searching his pockets "I don't know maybe it has something to do with…" Django stopped realizing something was missing "she stole my cell phone!"

"Why would she want to do that? And why from you" Baljeet asked looking more confused than before.

Django stopped to think then mumbled something to himself "how could she know? She couldn't unless…"

"What couldn't she know? And unless what?" Baljeet was starting to get nerves.

Django was suddenly filled with horror "she was spying on us. She knows that we are trying to snap all the fireside girls out of there trances, she knows that we all had trackers to track them all, and… she knows that I'm the one who volunteered to snap her out of her trance" Blajeet stood up and started walking "hey where are you going?"

Baljeet looked back to the still injured Django "you look like you have your own problems that you need to sort through I must get to work at snapping ginger out of her trance. I wish you much luck Django" Baljeet walked away leaving Django to think of a way to outsmart one of the best fireside girls he knew.

It was at that moment that a large shout filled the mall "ERICK!" both of them heard

"Looks like that's one down" Both Baljeet and Django said.

* * *

Baljeet easily found Ginger using the tracker app in his phone. She was standing in the middle of an intersection looking around for something. So obviously she had yet to find Phineas. Baljeet slowly walked up to her "Ginger" he called out. She turned to look at him clearly (like Katie) not in the mood to see anyone but Phineas. "Look this is not you; you're not in love with Phineas… I mean you might be but if you were you wouldn't be this obsessed about him… Ok again I don't know for certain but you wouldn't show it" Baljeet jumbled words did little if anything to get through to Ginger. "look I don't know- " but Baljeet was interrupted by a beam of light hitting Ginger. As he looked up to see where it originated from he saw Adyson one floor up holding a remote pointed at Ginger

_A few moments earlier_

Adyson was walking down the upper section of the mall eager to test out her theory on what would happen if the love ray hit someone already affected by it. As she looked over the balcony she noticed Baljeet trying to talk sense into Ginger. _'This would make a great test' _she thought to herself. She aimed the ray at Ginger and fired.

_Back to present time_

Ginger just stared at Baljeet for a few seconds then put on a cute face "you're right Baljeet I'm not in love with Phineas" she walked up to him "I'm in love with you" Baljeet suddenly got worried.

"As it would appear if you get hit with the love ray a second time then the effect will be restarted" Baljeet noted while backing away from Ginger. "Now while almost every part of me is telling me to just go for it the moral part of me is screaming it's wrong and that I should start running. Oh I just said that out loud didn't I"

"Yes, yes you did" Ginger said trying to make a grab for Baljeet. Baljeet however was quick to react and started running while Ginger quickly followed. Although Baljeet had an early lead Ginger had quickly caught up to him seeing as he is just a nerd. Once she caught up to him she tackled him to the ground and started to crawl up to him.

"This could be worse, Buford could be here" Baljeet quickly looked around and noticed Buford nearby holding bagpipes "Oh I stand corrected"

* * *

**And that's where the chapter is going to end. I know a bit confusing and short but I had to have it somewhere. Next one's going to be better (I hope).**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place about the same time the last one did but this one will be following Buford (and some other people).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. Actually I don't think he's in this chapter.**

* * *

Phineas was walking through the mall desperately trying to find his brother Ferb. After one close (yet very strange) call with Katie, he was very cautious about how he was moving around. He avoided open areas, places within eyesight of the other floor, places where he would normally go in the mall, and any where that could lead to a dead end. Unfortunately his strategy didn't last long. From out of nowhere Milly had jumped out to tackle him but he quickly dodged out of the way thanks to his super suit. As Milly started to give chase, Phineas had to start using his suit in order to escape. After some time running Phineas turned the suit to high and jumped up to the second floor "I should be safe now" he said. His respite was short lived however when he saw a grappling hook latch itself on the side of the handrail. He looked over to see Milly climbing up to the second floor at an amazing speed.

"Phineas stop running, I'm not going to hurt you" Milly shouted as she climbed over the handrail.

As Phineas continued running he tried to think of a plan _'Ok so I can't keep running or the power in my suit will run out. So I guess all that leaves is to find somewhere to hide.' _Phineas quickly cursed himself _'that won't work they originally came to my house to get there super advanced tracking patch, there's not a place in the mall that could hide me for more than 5 minutes maybe' _Phineas was to busy thinking that ye didn't realize that he ran into a dead end. "O this is just great now what am I supposed to do"

"Just relax" Milly said now not 3 feet away. "There's no reason to run. I'm not going to do anything bad"

"Well that's a matter of opinion" Phineas said knowing that Milly was probably planning to have her way with him. It was just then that Buford came out of nowhere and pulled Milly into a full nelson. "Buford where did you… never mind" Phineas ran to the handrail and jumped over the side landing on the first floor. "Glad I put good suspension in this thing" he said before running off.

"Look at what you did" Milly hollered "now I have to track him down all over again"

"You ain't dooin nothin but stayin here and not botherin Phineas" Buford said with Milly still restrained.

Milly glared at Buford "half that sentence was improper English you know"

"Well ya know what? I don't – waaa" Buford was interrupted by Milly breaking his hold and throwing him over her shoulder. "How'd you do that?" Buford asked angrily.

Milly kneeled down close to Buford "I'm a fireside girl; I can do a lot of things as opposed to you who can only bully people" Milly got up and started toward an escalator so that she could continue chasing Phineas.

Buford slowly got to his feet "Oh I can do a whole lot more than bully people" Buford said pulling out his cell phone to track Milly.

* * *

_Sometime later_

"Where are you Phineas?" Milly said as she walked out of the Totally Tool store.

"Hey, Curly head!" Milly looked over to where the voice was coming from to see that Buford and he had found her again.

Ugh! What do you want simpleton?" she asked hoping that Buford would just disappear.

"I want you to know that I'm not a simpleton, I've got lots of talents. For example I can speak Latin, I play canasta, I can lift an ox, I'm very good with historical figures, I can intimidate ANYONE in the try state aria, and I can play the concertina, trumpet, violin, drums, piccolo, and" Buford pulls out bagpipes "the bagpipes."

"Oh no" Millie says as Buford pulls out the bagpipes. As Buford starts playing Millie covers her ears and drops to her knees in pain. "MAKE IT STOP" she yells.

"What was that? Louder?" Buford asks pulling up a special amp and plugging the bagpipes into it before playing again. Buford then notices Baljeet and Ginger who has also doubled over in pain. As he walked closer to them Baljeet freed himself from ginger and walked closer to Buford.

"What is happening?" Baljeet asked hoping that Buford could hear. Buford continued playing, while glaring at Baljeet as if angry that he expected him to stop playing. Only when both the girls dropped to the ground grasping for air did Buford finally stop playing. "Ok again, what happened"

"Luckily I remembered that most of the fireside girls can't stand the bagpipes right up to the point to where it causes them extreme mental pain" Buford said looking proud of what he did.

"Wow I would not have expected that. Oh and thanks for saving me and all" Baljeet said

"It was nothing"

* * *

"Ha they got lucky with those two" Adyson said looking down on what just transpired from the second floor "that kind of tactic would never work on me." she walked away and started looking at the cell phone she stole from Django "as long as have this I should be able to not only stay one step ahead of everyone else, but finding Phineas should be no-" Django quickly interrupted her by tackle her to the ground.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CELL PHONE!" he screamed.

"Oh please I stole it fair and square" Adyson retorted holding the phone out of Django's reach.

"Steeling isn't fair or square, it's just wrong Adyson now give it back" Django continued to reach for his phone while Adyson tried to keep it from him.

"Get off of me!" she shouted.

"Not until you give me back my phone" Django replied.

Adyson placed her legs on Django's chest "I SAID GET OFF" she pushed on Django which sent him flying into the handrail causing him to fall over it and plummet to the first floor. "No" she whispered then rushed to the handrail to see if he was alright. As she looked over the edge she saw that Buford was underneath and had caught Django before he hit the ground. She let out a sigh of relief then started to shout "YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME DJANGO BUT NEXT TIME YOU WONT BE SO FORTUNATE!" she walked away, angry that Django wouldn't stop trying to stop her "Ok he is annoying, but as long as I have his cell phone…" she paused to search her person "he took his cell phone back, why that little-" she stopped herself "don't get angry don't get angry, all I have to do is find another cell phone" her eyes lit up with an idea "and I know just the kluts to take it from"

* * *

**Chapter over and I'm satisfied so far. I know that Buford has a lot more talents than what I listed but I just thought that he wouldn't mention the more personal ones. Any way I hope you liked.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder: This fanfic is rated T, and so is this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. Who isn't in this chapter. No wait he is mentioned.**

* * *

Isabella was running through the mall not aware that Erick sent her an app that can track Phineas and the fireside girls. "I have to find Phineas so that I can keep the others away from him." She paused for a second "but where do I find him?" Isabella continued walking with her hand on her chin thinking of were Phineas would hide. Actually she was so busy thinking that she failed to notice the wet floor singe "where would-waa!" she slipped "agh" an employee from nearby quickly rushed to help her up. "Thank you" she said. Unknown to her however Adyson was nearby and herd her fall.

"I'd know that clumsy voice anywhere" Adyson said trying to sneak up on Isabella. Adyson kept her distance until Isabella wandered into a nice secluded spot, then she made her move.

"Agh" Isabella squealed as Adyson pined her against a wall.

"Hi Isabella" Adyson said with her forearm against Isabella's collar.

"Hi Adyson" Isabella retorted sarcastically.

"How's puberty?" Adyson asked knowing it was a sensitive topic for Isabella.

"How's insanity?" Isabella retorted 'again'.

"Oh please, if being in love with Phineas meant being insane than you are not one to talk. So, are you enjoying the awkwardness?"

"SHUT UP" Isabella was getting very angry at Adyson. "Don't think that just because you're one year older than me, you have the right to make fun of me for maturing."

Adyson just smiled "the clumsiness, being accident prone, the weird feelings, not to mention the little tightness that occurs once a month, it's a real pain isn't it"

"SHUT UP!" Isabella shouted again.

Adyson was starting to get mad "you think that you've been through the worst of it after only 4 months? No it gets much worse"

"You didn't come here to make fun of me so what do you want?"

"What I 'want' is to see the look on your face when I win Phineas's heart" Adyson gloated

"He doesn't love you Adyson, and you don't love him either, it's that stupid love ray that's making you 'think' that you love him" Isabella said as she finally managed to get free of Adyson's forearm.

Adyson took a few steps back, smiled, and then turned her back so that it was facing Isabella "I don't really care what the reason is as to why I feel the way I do, the only thing that really matters is that I do feel this way and I will have Phineas" she paused then showed Isabella the love ray "one way or another" Isabella made a dive for the love ray but Adyson slid out of the way at the last second causing Isabella to fall.

As Isabella got up she noticed that Adyson was nowhere to be found. "Damn her" Isabella cursed as she got to her feet. She went for her cell phone to try to contact Ferb "maybe he knows where Phineas is" but as she reached into her pocket she realized that her phone was missing "where did it… _Adyson_"  
she said glaring of into the distance.

* * *

**Ok short chapter I know but it was necessary. But aside from that I have a small problem; I'm having trouble developing the scene between Ferb and Gretchen. That's not next chapter but it is coming eventually and I can't think of enough ideas that would do it justice (I have a few but I need more and I can't think of any) so if you have a recommendation for that scene (or any scene for that matter) please send me a private message and DON'T post it in the reviews.**

**R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow… 9 chapters… did not think that I would get this far… and to think I still have more coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

Irving was running recklessly through the mall trying to find Holly "so all I have to do is find Holly, zap her with this unlove ray, then give the ray to one of the others" Unknown to him however Irving had a stalker.

"So that's the unlove ray" said the mysterious person "that could be problematic for me" the mysterious stalker continued to follow Irving waiting for a chance to strike.

Irving turned around "did someone say something?" he looked around a little, then thinking that no one was there he continued looking for Holly. "This would be so much easier if I could get her signal." He said frustrated. "WAIT! If I just give this to Phineas then he can just zap any of the girls that approach him. I'M A GENIUS"

"Or an idiot" the mysterious stalker said to herself **(AN. Ya like it wasn't obvious who it is) **"I must get that unlove ray"

Irving was following the signal when he suddenly caught sight of Ferb in a store filled with fine china that had a going out of business sign on it. Irving was about to walk over to say hi but he quickly noticed that Gretchen was fighting him "I… wouldn't want to disturb him while he was busy now would I" Irving said afraid that if he walked into the store he would probably get caught in the crossfire. Irving continued following the signal that Phineas's suite was giving off until he found himself in an abandon shop "what? I'm sure that this was the source of the signal?" he looked around until he found something odd on the floor and walked over to pick it up "is this a transmitter?" he asked as he was suddenly pulled upward by his feet dropping the unlove ray "what? What is this?" Irving asked confused

"It's called a trap you idiot." Adyson said walking out from a shadow.

"You! You've been following me this whole time, you're the one who placed the transmitter here to lead me here so that you could steal the unlove ray!" Irving shouted angrily.

Adyson giggled to herself "no I just discovered the trap that Holly had set and decided to join in so that I could kill two birds with one stone, well technically 3 but you get the idea"

"You just can't do anything for yourself, can you Adyson?" Holly asked coming out of another shadow.

Irving looked at Holly confused "how do you do that, I didn't see any one in here when I walked in, how did you just 'walk' out of the shadows"

Adyson ignored Irving and continued to talk to Holly "Oh I work on things, it's just I cant possibly pass up an opportunity like this"

Holly glared at Adyson "hand over the unlove ray, this doesn't have to get ugly"

"Yes, yes it does" Adyson said also glaring at Holly with a smirk on her face.

Holly charged at Adyson hoping to tackle her. Adyson nimbly slid out of the way "is that all" Adyson bragged. This only angered Holly who started to through punches at Adyson who simply deflected them away from herself. "Oh come on, Django was more of a challenge" Holly was not pleased by Adyson's mocking and tried punching her again. Adyson however was one step ahead as she lead Holly right underneath Irving, jumped over her causing her to be stunned for a second, rushed over to where the rope holding Irving up was secured to, then cut the rope. Irving crashed to the ground with a girlish scream landing on Holly. "all too easy" Adyson said pointing the unlove ray at Holly.

"No Adyson please I don't want to stop feeling for Phineas" Holly pleaded traped under a now unconscious Irving

Adyson Glared at Holly "well that's too bad, there's not enough room for 2 girls in Phineas's life" Adyson powered u p the unlove ray "let alone 4" she fired the unlove ray hitting Holly.

* * *

Isabella was running through the mall looking for Adyson. "That no good, thieving, rotten -Waa" she was interrupted by an innocent skate board that a young child had dropped not 10 seconds ago. She was no longer running but now sliding down the mall out of control. She only stopped after colliding with a man limping toward a bench.

"Why must there de more pain" the man cried now spiraled out on the ground.

Isabella quickly got to her feet "Oh I'm so so very very sorry mister, I didn't mean to-" she stopped after realizing that the man she crashed into was Erick "Erick! What happened to you?"

Erick didn't move but still answered "some idiot on a skate board decided that it was a good idea to crash into people who limp"

Isabella got furious "I meant why were you limping?"

Erick turned his head to look at Isabella "well I turned Katie's hair purple, she got angry, then… well let's just say I won't be walking right for a while"

Isabella leaned down to help Erick to his feet, but when she started to lift him she heard a strange grinding sound coming from him "that didn't sound good" she said.

"It felt worse, trust me" Erick said about to fall apart. Isabella slowly helped him to the bench hearing various other unnatural sounds coming from him.

"So are you going to be OK or do I have to call an ambulance?" she asked.

Erick slowly turned to face Isabella "no I'll live but I could use some help getting home. Could I barrow your cell phone"

Isabella started looking through her pockets for her phone then remembered what happened to it "Oh that's right Adyson stole it. Dam her"

Erick's face filled with fright "what happened?" he asked.

"Adyson stole my phone and I can't figure out why" She responded.

Erick face palmed causing his face to cringe in pain "You do know that I sent you, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving A tracker app that tracks Phineas and the other fireside girls and you let Adyson steal your phone" Isabella's face filled with fear. Erick glared at her "get that phone back" he lectured. Isabella didn't wait another second she turned around and started to run, crashing into a couple that were carrying a lot of box's "AND TRY NOT TO GET ANYONE KILLED IN THE PROCES" Erick yelled. This was definitely not good.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I think that next chapter is going to be Ferb vs. Gretchen so look out for chapter 10.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, it's me again. Good news and bad news. Good news is the chapter is up. Bad news is at last count counting this one there are I plan for 4 or 5 more chapters. But I do plan on making a sequel (maybe more).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

Adyson was sitting on a bench thinking through the final steps of her plan. "The only ones who are left affected by the love ray are me and Gretchen. If my memory serves me well then Ferb will be taking care of her, and even if he does beat her, which we most likely will, he won't come out of it unscathed. Isabella should be no problem to outsmart and Erick … knowing him he probably put himself in the hospital of jail by now. So that leaves Phineas himself, Buford, Blajeet, and… "Adyson paused for a second then looked to her side "Django … why won't he just stop." Adyson stood up and started down the hall "It doesn't matter no one will keep me from my goal"

* * *

Ferb was following Gretchen's signal in hopes of finding her before she found Phineas. When he finally coughed up to where her signal was coming from, he found a store filled with condemned fine china. _'Now what on earth could she be doing here?' _he wondered. As he approached the he learned that Phineas had hid in there for a while in an attempt to shake his pursuers. _'Smart, they would never expect to him in a place like this' _Ferb thought. Ferb looked at his phone to find out that Phineas had long since moved on from this place, but this was his best if not only chance to stop Gretchen. He slowly snuck up on her like a predator hunting it's pray. Then just as he was no more than 10 feet from her, Gretchen looked into a reflective piece of China to see Ferb's reflection.

* * *

Irving had woken up from his encounter with Holly and Adyson and was now in a book store reading a book titled 'How to be Boss.'"Ok so according to this all I have to do to be able to walk out of the shadows is…" Irving paused, through the book against a wall, and then stormed out of the store in anger. As the book lay there on the ground, it read 'the only prerequisite to be able to walk out of the shadows like a boss is to not be Irving.'

* * *

Phineas had made his way to the food court and was now looking for a place to sit down and rest for a moment. "Hay Phineas, over here" Jeremy shouted out from behind the counter of Mr. slushy Dawg.

Phineas heard Jeremy and walked over "Oh hi Jeremy what's up?" he asked.

Jeremy handed Phineas the tracker that Erick had left there earlier "Erick left this here and told me to give it too you. He also said something about a last meal, and then Katie dragged him away"

Phineas laughed at the last part "ya that sounds like Erick, thank you for giving this to me, it'll be a huge help"

"No problem Phineas. Oh and tell your sister I said hi for me ok"

"Sure thing. I'll see you around" Phineas walked away and took a seat at a nearby table "Ok so according to this there are only two more girls affected by the love ray. So I should be able to take refuge-" Phineas was cut short be a beeping coming from his suit, A timer appeared and was now counting down from a half hour. "Shoot it looks like I pushed this thing to far" Phineas said looking down at his suit.

* * *

Ferb and Gretchen had been fighting each other intensely, each one trying to get the upper hand. Ferb had found his way to the top of a shelf where Gretchen had followed. "You can't keep this up forever "Gretchen said trying to catch her breath. Ferb was in no better condition the battle was extremely taxing on him, and he was quickly running out of ideas. He didn't want to heart Gretchen otherwise this wouldn't have been much of a contest at all. Gretchen through a punch that was quickly blocked by Ferb, but as he was blocking he didn't notice the kick coming at him. He was nailed right in the chest and stumbled back to the edge of the shelf. Ferb looked behind him to see the drop waiting for him if he gave another inch. Such a simple act was his undoing as Gretchen gave him another kick sending him flying into a wall shelf. The wall shelf rocked back a bit before coming back down, with Ferb looking back to see the shelf coming down to crush him. "Well that's done" Gretchen said walking out of the store.

Before she could realized what was happening Ferb walked out of the shadows behind her and pinched her neck, causing her to crash to the ground unconscious. Ferb then pulled out a remote and looked at the 4th wall. "Short ranged transporter, never leave home without it"

* * *

Adyson looked at the phone she stole from Isabella trying to find Phineas "so now he is leaving the food court so maybe I can-"she stopped noticing Gretchen's signal disappear. "Ha, now I'm the only one left. Now all I have to do is catch Phineas" Before she could get to her next thought Django stepped out of a shadow and blocked her path forward. "Hello Django" Adyson said with much hate in her voice.

"Hello Adyson" Django responded.

Adyson smirked "you're a slow learner aren't you. I've beaten you twice today, and you think you can stop me all by yourself."

Now it was Django's turn to smirk "who said I was by myself?" It was at that moment that Buford and Baljeet walked out of the shadows behind Adyson.

"You brought some friends, how fun"

Buford pulled out his bagpipes "ENOUGH TALK, TIME FOR ACTION!" Buford started to play as Django and Baljeet restrained Adyson each grabbing one of her arms.

After only 1 and a half minutes Adyson started laughing "you really think that you can stop me with bagpipes? As the troops second in command I have to listen to Isabella's constant _'Oh Phineas, Phineas is so cute, isn't Phineas's head the perfect shape of triangle '_you think that you're bagpipes can compeet with that?" Adyson didn't wait for an answer; she quickly kicked Baljeet in the shin, then ran toward Buford and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

As Adyson ran Django quickly stood in her way with his arms spread to stop her. "you're not taking another step Adyson!" Adyson was annoyed to say the least, but then a sinister smile crept across her face. Django looked wide-eyed as Adyson stepped closer. "Um Adyson what are you-" Adyson interrupted the boy by kissing him on the lips. Djngo just stood there in shock, almost aware that Adyson had kicked him in-between the legs again causing Django to drop to his knees in pain. "Adyson" He hissed out as she punched him in the face causing him to fall over and lay limp on the floor.

"Stupid hippie" she said walking away as Django lie on the floor crying out in paine "now to bait the trap"

* * *

Phineas was walking down a long hallway when he got a text message. He opened it and read

_Phineas Adyson has me trapped in the abandon pie store. I need your help please save me_

_Isabella_

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 10.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am going to try something new and do a POV, mostly for the first part for some background info. Tell me how I do on the flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was running to the only abandon pie store in the mall hoping that I wasn't too late to save Isabella from whatever Adyson had planned. Of course I knew it was a trap but that wasn't going to stop me from saving my oldest friend. On my way there I started thinking back to the time when we first became friends. I was very young at the time so the memory was a little fuzzy.

_Flashback_

_It was Isabella's 3__rd__ birthday; I remember her being so cute in her little pink dress. She was sitting down at the kids table and talking with her friends (Adyson, Ginger, Katie, and Gretchen). I told myself that that day was the day that I would ask her if I could also be her friend. You see both of our mom's knew each other so I saw her from time to time, but we never actually hung out or anything and this was before I met Buford, Baljeet, or even Ferb so I was pretty lonely. I took a deep breath and started walking toward her. I was so nervous, she was so pretty, popular, nice, pretty, had a lot of friends, pretty (wait didn't I already say that? No matter). I got up to her and started to talk slowly "h-hi _

_Is-Isabella" I whispered nervously._

_She turned to look at me "Oh hi Phineas What'cha'doin'?" she said with a smile._

_ I almost lost my voice as she said her catchphrase. I felt my heart beet faster and my face turned red, but I still managed to keep my composure. I took another deep breath and started to talk again "S-so Isa-Isabella I w-was wondering if… maybe… you wanted to… be… f-fr-friends… w-with me?" I could swear I nearly swallowed my tongue trying to talk to her. I was so surprised by her reaction I nearly fell over._

_ She grabbed me in an incredibly tight huge, while rubbing her cheek against mine "of course Phineas, I would love to be friends with you" she said while still hugging me. My face had turned so red and I saw her friends giggling at the way I froze up when she hugged me._

_End flashback_

From that day forward Isabella and I were really close. And after 3 years I started to think about her as a little more than just a friend, but I was nowhere near ready to tell her (and I'm still not ready). I would like to say that I eventually stopped being so nervous around her, but to this day she still makes me loose focus on what I'm doing, although I do manage to hide it better than I used to. But enough about that, the abandon pie store was right in front of me and it was time to save my closest friend. I took a deep breath and looked at my timer "5 minutes plenty of time" I said before walking into the store. The lights were out so I couldn't see much, "ISABELLA WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted. It was just then out of the shadows behind me I noticed Adyson walking toward me.

"Hey Phineas What'cha'doin'?" she said in a flirtatious tone.

I got angry at hearing Adyson try to copy my best friends catchphrase "ware's Isabella Adyson?" I asked glaring at her.

She took out Isabella's cell phone and waved it in front of me which only made me angrier. "She's not here Phineas, and personally I think that I make way better company" she said shooting me a flirtatious look.

I felt relieved that Isabella was safe. I started looking for a way out but apparently I had lost track of time and my counter was at 10 seconds. Adyson kicked me causing me to stumble against the wall just as my time ran out. I felt my limbs go heavy as I fell to the ground, with my back against the wall. "This can't be happening" I cursed.

Adyson started smiling "looks like I have a captive audience" she said starting to walk towards me.

"What do you think you will do? I don't have the same feelings for you that you do for me, and on top of that no matter what happens, someone is going to make sure that you're cleansed from the effects of the love ray" I hollered at her. My body went numb as she pulled out the love ray and pointed it at me.

"As far as anyone will be concerned, neither of us will be under the effects of the love ray. Not after you willingly hid the symptoms from both of us" she said smiling with the most evil smile I've ever seen. At that moment I closed my eyes and looked away. The only thing I could think about at the moment was Isabella and that I would no longer have feelings for her after this. I held onto those precious memories praying not to lose them.

(No one's POV)

Just as Adyson was about to blast Phineas, Isabella rushed into the store and tackled her causing the beam to bounce off a mirror and hit Isabella (**A/N. It's a pie store like a bakery with those mirrors in the display case**). Adyson quickly pushed Isabella off her, got to her feet, and pulled out the unlove ray, desperate to keep her from becoming more obsessed with Phineas. But just as she was pulling it out Isabella glanced over to Phineas. Isabella paused for a second then looked at Adyson who was about to shoot her with the unlove ray. Thinking quickly Isabella did a back flip, kicking the unlove ray out of Adyson's hands, and then snatching it out of mid air. Adyson recoiled in pain from the kick and was caught off guard when Isabella zapped her with the unlove ray, then smashed it against the ground. Adyson dropped the love ray which she was holding with her other hand as her eyes slowly cleared. It was at that moment Django rushed to the entrance to the store, his face now featuring a black eye. "ADYSON!" he shouted as he tackled her to the ground.

Adyson tried to squirm out of Django's grasp "Django get off me!" She yelled.

Django quickly got Adyson to her feet then bound her hands with duck tape. "You are not going to fool me again Adyson" he said walking her out of the store.

Phineas slowly opened his eyes to see what all the commotion was "what happened?" he asked looking around.

Isabella checked to make sure Django and Adyson were a safe distance before walking over to Phineas. "Don't worry Phineas" she said kneeling down to look into Phineas's eyes "everything is going to be just fine" Phineas couldn't help but notice the all to familiar pink in Isabella's eyes.

* * *

**I had planned that last seen (and the next one) since the beginning, and I'm glad that it's finally in progress. Hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger for you.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is not for the faint of heart. It involves pain, love, and despaire. You have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

So there I was, immobilized and helpless with Isabella right in front of me. As she stared into my eyes I noticed that there was pink in the white part of her eyes. "I-Isabella are you feeling alright?" I asked afraid of the answer she would give.

She giggled a little "Oh I feel just fine Phineas" she said wrapping her hand around the back of my neck causing my heart rate to pick up "as a matter-of-fact I've never felt better in my life" her face was getting closer to mine. I quickly came to the conclusion that at some point when I wasn't looking Isabella must have gotten hit by the love ray.

I thought quickly and said the first thing that came to my mind "Isabella this isn't like you, this… this is… you've been hit by the love ray, you wouldn't normally be doing this, this isn't you."There was not an ounce of certainty in my voice.

She giggled again, then wrapped her other arm around my neck "Oh Phineas, you're so oblivious aren't you?" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

I could swear that my heart rate was going so fast that I was about to have a heart attack. As her face came closer some more words quickly found their way to my mouth "Isabella listen to me this isn't you"

She giggled again, my words seemed to turn her on more than get through to her "Oh Phineas, I can feel how much you want this" she said now slowly closing her eyes.

At this point I probably was having a heart attack but for some reason I didn't pass out "this isn't you" I really have to think of something else to say.

"Oh Phineas" She was so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

"This isn't you" I really have to stop saying that.

"Close your eyes" she whispered.

"This… isn't… you…" I whispered. When would I learn my lesson? As she closed the small gap between us I could feel her lips slowly pressed against mine. They were soft, warm, so soothing, and sent electricity all throughout my body. _'NO PHINEAS, DON'T KISS HER BACK, THIS ISN'T REALLY ISABELLA' _my subconscious screamed. I realized kissing her back would certainly reveal my feelings for her, how would I explain that when she came to her senses.

After about a minute she pulled away, as sad look appeared on her face "Phineas why are you resisting? You want this don't you?"

I slowly answered her "Isabella think, for a second, is this what you really want?"

She smiled "Phineas, this is what I've always wanted"

_'I'm going to assume that that's the obsession talking' _I thought before she slowly came in for another kiss. This second one felt better than the first one, more passionate, more soothing, and definitely felt real. It was torturing me to restrain myself this time. _'This isn't Isabella, this isn't Isabella, this isn't Isabella' I_ kept repeating to myself.

After a longer time she finally pulled away "please Phineas, I can tell that you're restraining yourself, just let it happen" she whispered, her eyes now pleading.

She came in for a third kiss; I knew that this one would be more passionate than the last two combined. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something to take my mind off of Isabella's lips against mine. As her lips finally touched mine for the third time, I realized that there was no way I could keep my mind off it. It was so passionate, and so soothing that it was painful to keep myself from returning her affection, so painful in fact that I actually started to cry. After a while she got closer and pressed her body against mine. At this point I had to do something, I couldn't bare another second of not returning the kiss so I forced my hands to her waist to try to push her off me. I quickly realized how bad of an idea that was, not only could I not both lift my arms and push her off me but now my hands were rubbing against her soft curves which I somehow never noticed before now. After that I was sure that my heart would never slow down again. Oh how I wanted to just throw my arms around her and start making out with her, but if I did that then what would she think of me when she finally snapped out of it? I wanted so badly for her to actually feel this way about me; I wanted this to be the real Isabella, not her crazed by that stupid love ray. After about 5 minutes it became too painful, I figured that would just try to think up an excuse to give her later, but just as I was getting ready to return her kiss something happened, the feeling stopped. Yes her lips were still against mine but she was no longer kissing. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, the first thing I saw were her eyes wide open and completely devoid of pink. _'Please keep going' _I thought to myself, after realizing that somehow she snapped out of the obsession. To my dismay she didn't start kissing me again, she slowly backed up with a terrified look on her face. "Isabella… is that… you?" I asked. She slowly nodded about to freak-out. I took a sigh of relief "it's good to have you back Izzy" I said as my heart rate calmed down.

She looked like she was about to break into tears "Ya… it's… good to be back… Phineas" she said as she slowly started to smile and stand up. I could see her eyes start to tear up.

I looked around to see what had snapped Isabella out of her trance, and noticed that Ferb was behind Isabella holding what I assumed to be another unlove ray. "Hey Ferb, do you think you could get me out of this suit?" he walked over to me, pulled out his pocket knife, and started to cut me out. I looked back to Isabella who was now a good distance away from me about to break into a crying fit. I realized that the recent events had to have hurt her somehow "look Isabella" I started, she turned to me "about what just happened… don't feel bad… let's just… forget the whole thing, ok?"

She slowly nodded "ok Phineas" she said with a lot of hurt in her voice.

After some time Ferb finally managed to cut me out of the suit. The first thing I did when I was free was I walked over to Isabella and offered her my hand "come on Izzy, let's get some lunch, it's been a long day"

She slowly took my hand and we walked out of the abandoned pie store "hey Phineas?" she asked.

"ya?"

"Why did you call me Izzy?" she looked at me slightly confused.

I ran through my head searching for answers. _'Why did I just call her Izzy?' _I asked myself. After a while I finally came up with an answer "I guess it just sounds cool, I mean if you don't like it then-" she cut me off

"No no I like it, I like it a lot" she responded with a smile.

* * *

(Still Phineas's POV)

We finally made it to the food court were we met everyone else. Ginger and Milly had Ice bags on their heads, Baljeet, Buford, and Katie were with Erick helping to get everyone's orders, Erick had insisted on paying for everyone's meal seeing as it was his invention that had started this whole mess however after what happened to him he was in crutches and needed help carrying all the orders, Adyson was getting an ice pack for Django's eye which was now swollen shut, Irving was nowhere to be found, and Holly and Gretchen were probably the only two girls that came out of this whole thing ok. "Hey Ferb" Isabella spoke up "how did you manage to make a second unlove ray when you only had the parts for one?"

Ferb turned his head toward Isabella "after incapacitating Gretchen I found a store called 'scrap and parts'" Ferb said as Erick and the others came back with everyone's food.

I looked over to Isabella to see her still terrified. I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "Izzy stop worrying about what happened in the pie store, I'm not upset about it" she still looked worried so I pulled her closer to me "look we will take care of the love ray so that this incident never happens again" she seemed to relax slightly at this.

Erick sat down and put his crutches next to himself "so what exactly are we going to do with the love ray?"

"Are you not going to destroy it?" Django asked?

"We will put it in the vault with the rest of the potentially dangerous inventions" Ferb said taking his food.

"What vault?" Adyson asked

I looked at Adyson while still holding Isabella "well as Phineas and Ferb Inc. we create many inventions for average every use. But sometimes an invention goes bad or has dangerous potential, so instead of destroying it, we put it in the vault so we don't repeat the incident" every one nodded in agreement, as long as it was out of reach it wouldn't be a problem for anyone.

After a while everyone finished eating and left, Adyson supporting Django, Buford carrying Baljeet as luggage, and Katie (whose hair was back to normal) was helping Erick leaving me, Isabella, and Ferb. As we got up I offered Isabella my hand again "let's go home Izzy" I said.

* * *

**2 chapters in one day I'm epic (not really). Don't stop just yet there is one final chapter I have planned for this story, then another story that continues after this one (then another (I still don't know how long I plan on making this story as a whole)). ****I also fixed some of the errors that everyone was telling me about. Thank you for the constructive criticism **

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter so let's do this. Most of this chapter takes place online (don't' laugh that's not what I meant) so I will be doing a script like thing for the dialoged. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Finally the day was over; I was in my room at my computer talking to all the fireside girls to see how they were recovering. Everyone was back to normal and the love ray was locked up in the vault; however I can't say that it was really a happy ending. I kept thinking back to that moment (or moments) when I was kissing Phineas. It was almost everything I could've wanted except one thing; he didn't kiss back. Not only that but when I finally snapped out of my trance and saw his face he looked… traumatized by the experience.

**Holly:** Oh my god my ears are still ringing from those stupid bagpipes.

**Ginger:** Mine too; you would think that Baljeet would have thought of a better way to bring us to our senses than Buford.

**Katie:** At least you didn't have to walk around the mall with PURPLE HAIR. Do you know how many people were staring at me when I was in the solon getting it changed back to normal?

**Gretchen: **Aww it's just so cute how you two show affection toward each other.

**Katie: **I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ERICK!

**Milly:** Oh, I think it's amazing that 4 of us have managed to find the emotion love.

**Katie: **I repeat myselfI AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ERICK!

**Adyson: **4? I count Katie, Ginger, and Isabella that's 3, who's the 4th?

**Gretchen:** You're the 4th Adyson. We all know that you're secretly in love with Django.

_I laughed at that last part. I could just imagine Adyson blushing madly at the fact that we all found out her secret crush._

**Adyson:** But who… what… when…where… why… how?

**Gretchen:** Why else would you actually kiss him?

**Adyson: **I-I was under the effects of the love ray.

**Milly:** Yes but you were smitten with Phineas not Django.

**Adyson:** It was to get him to drop his guard.

_I could just imagine Adyson struggling to find word._

**Ginger:** Then why were you so worried when he fell off that ledge?

**Adyson: **How did you… how did you know that I was worried about that?

**Ginger: **You told us just now.

_I couldn't stop laughing at this point; Adyson was backed into a corner._

**Adyson:** So just because I was worried about him and the fact that I kissed him means that I love him like Isabella love's Phineas?

_I remembered the incident from earlier and hit my head on my keyboard._

**Isabella: **hjuyny.

**Adyson: **?

**Gretchen:** Isabella, you ok?

**Isabella: **Oh, I'm fine it's just…

**Holly:** What?

**Isabella: **I… I kissed Phineas.

**Gretchen: **Congrats!

**Holly: **Really?!

**Milly: **That's amazing.

**Ginger: **You are so lucky.

**Katie: **Why do you seem upset?

**Adyson: **He didn't kiss back did he?

**Isabella: **No he didn't.

**Gretchen: **Oh, sorry to hear that.

**Holly: **Really!?

**Milly: **That's unfortunate.

**Ginger: **I retract my earlier statement.

**Katie: **what happened?

**Isabella:** Well you all know how I was hit with the love ray right?

**Everyone: **yes.

**Isabella:** Well after Adyson was taken away by Django I walked over to Phineas and… long story short I kissed him… several times.

_There was a long silence._

**Katie: **what happened next?

**Isabella: **Well when the whole thing was over, and I snapped out of the love trance… the look on Phineas's face was anything but what I wanted to see… he was terrified that I had kissed him. I don't… I don't think he loves me, I don't think he even likes me after what I did today.

_I started to cry. Then I heard my computer give me a response._

**Katie: **That can't be true and you know it.

**Ginger: **Ya, Baljeet said and I quote _"Now while almost every part of me is telling me to just go for it the moral part of me is screaming it's wrong and that I should start running." _Phineas probably had the same mentality.

**Adyson: **He gave you a nickname, is that something he would do if he didn't like you anymore?

_I wiped my tears away and started to smile_

**Isabella: **Thanks girls, you're the best.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Well all's well that ends well I guess. The love ray was stored in the vault right next to the remade 'remade' molecular separator. We were in bed about to go to sleep when my brother started to talk "Hay Ferb… I need to talk to you about something… personal." I looked over to him and gave him my _'go on'_ look. "Well you see the thing is… for a long time now I've… well you see the thing is… well"

I rolled my eyes at how he was staling so I decided to talk some "just spit it out"

He looked at me in shock for a second attempting to stall, but in a few second he took a deep breath and let it out. "I LOVE ISABELLA" he shouted. I was not surprised, I've known about this for some time, but didn't say anything because I knew he would talk when he was ready. I then gave him another _'go on'_ look. He slowly continued "well after she kissed me today I thought that… she looked so traumatized when she came to her senses, like it was a bad experience for her or something." He paused "And I don't think she loves me back" he finished.

I thought what he was saying was ridiculous, I wanted to tell him _'of course she loves you, she was sad for the same reason you are now' _but I promised Isabella that I would not tell Phineas about her feelings so I said the next best thing "brother look, the only reason she was so terrified is that her lips were still against yours when she snapped out of her trance, It merely came as a shock to her that's all it means."

Phineas started to smile a little "you really think so?" he asked. I nodded. He put his head down on his pillow "thank you Ferb" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**And thus the story is complete, I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for my next story 'The molecular fuser', or 'the day that keeps getting worse', or something else (I haven't decided yet).**

**R&R**


	14. Authors Note

**Hi everyone It's me. Ok so I have three reasons for writing this authors note, two of which are important.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews that they gave me for this story. I know that I mentioned it somewhere else but that was this morning and I wanted to officially thank you all in this story. This brings me to my next point.**

**The sequel to this story is up. It is currently at CH5 and in my opinion not that bad so give it a read. And there will be another story after that one.**

**I don't like this story having 13 chapters. Yes that is my third reason for making this authors note, I don't like looking at this story and seeing the chapter count as 13.**

**Well that's all. Thank you again for staying with this story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
